Legendary Spider-Girl
by Avatar Conner
Summary: (Spinoff/Sidestory to Legend Legend of the Spider-Man/Legendary Spider-Man) Years after the fall of the Earth Empire, a new heroine appears in Republic City. And like her father before her, she knows that With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

An Amazing Fantasy

(AN: Hello true believers! Now I'm sure that many of you think that this is a story of Korra as Spider-Girl, you're sadly mistaken. If you want to see the wall crawler in Korra's time, you can check out the main story this is based off of, Legend of the Spider-Man. But this…...is something different.)

Republic City has changed in the past Five Years.

Within that time, a Revolution has been stomped out, a new age has begun, an old civilization from the past has reemerged along with it an older foe, and a Uniter's forces became divided. But the city could not withstand all of that and go on without any damage.

So the city was rebuilt, bigger and better than before. Skyscrapers all but made up what was downtown, most of the city skyline in fact was now filled with skyscrapers. In the center of the city was a large column of light, reaching up to the sky past the clouds, at its base was a large empty park with a rotunda building in the center where the spirit portal touched the ground.

In the bay of the city sat Air Temple Island, the island itself had actually grown in size. The island's size has doubled, the Avatar had risen the earth from the sea to accommodate the airbenders as well as any family and citizens who chose to live on the island.

Another addition that had been made was a pair of bridges that went both both north and south to the mainland, which was about two miles in length each.

The island had also gained an village around the temple for housing, which was not only limited to Airbenders and acolytes, but average citizens as well. Mainly because it was more comfortable than dorms, and families were now more common than ever.

Now on the island near the edge of town was a house, a medium sized two story house. A basement and an attic sandwiches the floors between one another. The ground floor had a kitchen squared off in the back of the house, the door leading to it was through the dining room with a table set up for four right beside the front door.

To the left of the door was the stairs leading up to the second floor. In front of the stairwell was the living room, with a sitting area as well as the newest invention to the city, Television. In the room sat a young woman, stretched over the couch.

Her body was toned from regular exercise, she was attractive for a young woman in her early twenties. Her eyes were dark blue and stunning, but what would catch everyone's eye was her hair, a mixture of red and black that went down past her shoulders and over her upper back. She was Akiko Rupa-Orou.

And she was smiling, she had been for the past hour while her mind was in a daze. She felt a mix of emotions, anxious, afraid, but overall she felt a sense overwhelming joy at what she found out.

The sound of a noise upstairs made her spring up from her seat. She went into a all out sprint upstairs, passing a number of photos on the wall of the stairs. One of her family, Keito, Wong her father, and Kasumi her mother and her all together a few years ago. Another was of his family, his Uncle Tenzin, Aunt Pema, and cousins surrounding him.

Down the hall and into their bedroom she all but flung the door off it's hinges. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him, her husband, Jason Orou. The Amazing, Spectacular, Sensational, and above all Legendary, Spider-Man.

Whose costume was covered in feathers.

"...ok I have news, but you look like yours is way more interesting." she said, a smile spread out over her face. Her news could wait a little longer, and she could use something to lighten the uneasy feeling in her gut. And honestly when Jason came home with something like this? It eight times out of ten made her feel better.

The adult in front of her pulled off his mask, his blue eyes showing a slightly irritated look along with his brown hair. "You really want to know?" he asked. She quirked an eye before waving a palm in front of her towards him, "...yeah ok I see your point." he said understandingly.

The hero began to shed parts of his costume, laying it down on the bed as he dressed in his regular clothes. "Well it all started when I saw Mysterio at the zoo."

"Oh god this is already good." Akiko said, smirking with anticipation, wanting him to continue the story.

"So he goes on and on like usual, 'Spider-Man I'll *blah blah blah*' you usual." he continued as they both sat down on the bed. Jason fell back onto the sheets, his wife laid down ontop of him, her head laying back against his chest. "So, I'm bouncing around, making sure I don't get my butt blasted by his stupid pyrotechnics. My Spidy sense warns me and I barely doge an explosion that sends me into the ostrich horse pen."

Akiko snorted out a laugh, "Oh my god! So what happened? Did you beat him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I beat him. I threw one of the eggs at him." he said, making Akiko gasp, "It was all dudes in there, no baby ostrich horses were harmed." he said, crossing his finger over her forehead. "Cross my heart."

"Wait how did you know-Oh my god ou got trampled!" she shouted in realization as she imagined Jason in his costume getting run over by the animals. "This is the greatest day of my life."

"Even more than our wedding?" he asked with some hurt in his voice. She nodded, making him out on a stern face, "Wow that's mean."

She turned over and lifted herself up with her arms, her smile was huge. "It's the best day for both our lives Tiger." she said.

Jason quirked an eyebrow, "Ok sweetie…...your starting to worry me what's wrong? Is it Carnage? No wait, Verrick, what did he say? Oh god wait! I know it's Korra and Asami!" he rambled.

"Jason." she tried.

He didn't stop, "Look I get that a trip to the Spirit World was romantic to them, but that place freaks me out! I got Vertigo! Me! The guy who dives off the side of skyscrapers with homemade webshooters! That says something." he continued.

"Jas-wait seriously?" she asked.

"Last trip there? I was eaten by a toad, and landed in a desert." Jason said plainly. "I mean there's a reason why so little people live there. I mean-" he started before Akiko's hand covered his mouth.

"Jason…...I'm pregnant." she said finally.

The adult's eyes widened, he'd hand pulled away from his mouth. She waited for his reaction, dreading the worst but at the same time hoping for the best possible one, "You….your…" he tried.

And he smiled.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" He shouted before wrapping her up in his arms. He was bouncing around the room, the two laughing at the top of their lungs as Jason stopped on a wall, carrying her bridal style. "You're pregnant…..you're gonna be a mom and I'm…" fear crossed over his face. "Oh god Aki…...how the hell am I going to…" he asked.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, lifting his head to meet her's before kissing him fully on the lips. Pulling back she laid her forehead on his. "I don't know….I'm scared Jason but…." she lowered her hands from his face and pressed them against her stomach. "But I'm excited….I'm excited that you and I are going to be parents."

Jason smiled once more, "I am too….it's weird right? Both happy and scared? Right?"

She nodded, "Yeah…..oh god it's gonna be worse when pregnant hormones come into play." she said with a small groan in her voice. "Oh god I'm gonna get fat aren't I?" she asked, her head falling back.

Jason smiled, "No you'll be glowing like you are now." he said, kissing her on the cheek. The husband and wife stayed quiet for a few seconds before the hero grinned, "We gotta tell everyone." he said excitedly.

Akiko's eyes widened before she too smiled, "Your right!" she said before he stepped off the wall and began to carry her out the door to the bedroom. "Ok so should we tell everyone all at once or one at a time?" she asked.

Jason thought for a moment, "All at once, it'll spread like wildfire anyway. But where? Home can only fit so many people." he said. When he helped build this house he thought about essentials, he and Akiko agreed to keep it plain and simple. But now? He wanted there to be a tree outside and a swing on it.

"Yeah…..but what about outside? The backyard, we'll invite everyone over, have a big dinner and then…...yea, we'll break the news." she said excitedly.

He stopped walking in the middle of the room and looked at her, "Just when I think I'm the smart one here." he said before setting her down on her own two feet. "You take care of the guests, I'll see everything up." he said before running out the back door and around the side to where the basement entrance was.

Akiko went to the kitchen and took the phone off the wall and began dialing numbers, "Here's hoping the Orou luck doesn't screw everything up." she muttered.

(000)

It took the couple a few hours but they managed to pull it off. Now in their backyard sat two long tables end to end with enough room for everyone. With enough plates, cups, utensils and everything else needed. Veggies for the Airbenders, flat out meat for anyone else, and desert of course.

"You two look like you threw this together pretty quickly." Pema said, walking beside her husband and nephew. The older couple had brought their children with them, the four ran ahead after quickly greeting the couple.

Jason smiled, "Well we thought it's been awhile since we had everyone together." she explained, giving them a little white lie for the time being. "Besides, feels like Horner since I've seen my family." he added, watching as Meelo and Rohan took their seats, both of them ready to dig in only to have Jinora swath their hands away.

[My kid is going to love sweets I just know it. Just like his mother…...or her mother…...eh, I'll be happy either way.] he thought before turning his attention back to his aunt and uncle. "Look you guys find a seat, we'll talk more later. Ok?" he asked.

The two nodded before going to join their children.

Meanwhile in the house, Akiko, and Korra were busy putting the finishing touches on the food. "You know we should do this more often." she said, lifting one of the pans up and swirling the food on it around. Between the two of them, Korra had much more experience with cooking meals than Asami I'm account of her months alone.

The redhead beside her smiled, they may have ulterior motives to this dinner but overall this was fun, getting everyone together and sitting down to eat. "Definitely. So how's life treating you, you guys left after the wedding and you've both been so busy getting everything put together we've hardly seen you." she said as she took a wooden spoon and swirled it in a pot of baked beans.

Korra smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, but between the city and the Earth Empire Remnants I've been a little busy." she explained.

Akiko shook her head, "Hey don't fret over it. You're the Avatar, you know with great power and all that." she said with a shrug, making Korra smile. Having someone else to talk to about Jason's activities was so reliving, keeping it a secret had been hard but it was nice to talk about it with someone not entirely involved.

Korra smiled, "I love that saying, you know you could base a lot off that idea."

"Yeah…...you could." Akiko responded with a small smile as she thought about the little life growing inside her.

Eventually all the guests had arrived, Mako and Bolin, Akiko's parents and brother, as their fourteen guests began to eat, Jason say beside his wife at the head of the table.

It was at this moment they realized they had no idea exactly HOW to tell them.

"How did we not think of this?" he whispered to her low enough so that only she could hear him.

"I don't know! I blame you." she said.

"Me? Why?"

"One, I'm with child, it can't be my fault. Two, your stupid 'Orou luck' seems to be the culprit." she pointed out to him.

"...ok those are fair points. How about we just stand up, and tell everyone?" he asked. She gave him a strange look, "Oh come on it's not the worst way to do this." he said.

She shrugged in agreement, "Ok." she submitted before they both stand up. "Excuse me, everyone? Friends, family, children, Bolin." she finished, causing the lava bender yell out an indignant 'hey' at him. The table became quiet at her request, "So we gathered you all here today for…...well for one it's been too long." she said, a few heads nodding in agreement.

Jason smiled, "Yeah it's great to see everyone sitting down here enjoying themselves. But me and Akiko…...well we have a fairly important announcement to make. And we wanted to tell all our loved ones….but you guys were closer so we'll settle." he joked, making them break out in smiles as well as few chuckles.

The couple looked at one another, Jason reached for her hand and she gave it a tight squeeze. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and also Avatar, small children, and….." he tried to think of he was missing anyone.

"Well of Bumi came we were going to say madman but he's out of town." Akiko adding, her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer. Jason gave her a nudge, and a confident smile.

"Everyone…your all family. And me and Aki both know that family isn't limited to blood, it's who loves you and cares for you. Like everyone here." he said, his arm wrapped around Akiko's side, resting on her stomach. "And…...that family is going to get a little bigger."

The kids' didn't seem to understand, Bolin didn't either the lovable goofball, but Tenzin, Pema, Kasumi, and Wong's eyes widened.

Akiko smiled, "Everyone. I'm…..we're pregnant." she said with a laugh.

The table bursted out with cheers. The couple was immediately swarmed, Akiko's parents wrapping her up in a bear hug while Keito did the same, tears of joy in his eyes (which his sister called him out on).

Jason Was in a similar situation, only Rohan and Meelo had his legs while their sisters had his arms. "Jason this is wonderful! How long have you known?" Pema asked, wrapping

her nephew up in a hug as Tenzin followed suit after her.

"I just found out today." he explained, he looked over to see Akiko being embraced by an overjoyed Bolin, who was on his knees talking to Akiko's stomach. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he would have to wait a while before the baby could actually hear anything.

Jason turned back to his aunt and uncle, he gave them a string smile. But the two knew he was nervous from the look in his eyes, "You're going to be an amazing father." Tenzin said confidently while his children scrambled over and approached Akiko.

"There you four are. Give your cuz a hug." she said, kneeling down and wrapping the four of them up in a bear hug.

Pulling away, the four unleashed a flurry of questions at her. Was it a boy or girl? When will they be here? Does she want a boy or a girl more? She could barely answer them, mainly because she didn't know and didn't care right now for the moment. She was just happy.

(000)

"So….you kinda blew everyone's mind today." Korra said, taking a seat beside him on the front porch. Jason smiled, the party was pretty much over, only a few people were here now and would probably be heading home anytime soon.

"Yeah…..I'm gonna be a dad." he replied before laughing a little, "How insane is that!?" he asked excitedly. Korra beamed at his expression, seeing him like this? This happy? It really made the mood lift, and she knew that Jason's life wasn't entirely easy, but right now he just seemed so happy it was unreal.

"You ever need anything you call me ok? I mean it." she said, gently hitting his shoulder with her fist.

The man smiled, "I know." he said nodding. The two were silent for a few moments before he sighed, "I'm scared." he said, making Korra look at him, "I mean my powers are in my blood, if this kid gets my powers…..oh god what if they're deformed?" he asked in horror at the thought. His blood was irradiated by spirit energy, who knows what kind of effects that could have on an unborn infant?

Korra put a stern hand on his shoulder and gripped him tightly, "Hey don't you dare think like that. God forbid Akiko heard you." she said, Jason put his hands over his face. "Look you got Ren and Tobi, Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, they're the two smartest guys in the world, they can help you two. You'll find a way Jason, you always do." she said confidently.

The hero sighed, "I hope so…...I pray to god this…...that this doesn't go south like everything else." he said, bowing his head forward. "Can you like bless us or something? You know, have some Avatar Mumbo-Jumbo or something?" he asked. Korra shook her head, "You're useless, you know that?" He asked jokingly, making her hot his shoulder again.

The two laughed before the Avatar sat up, reaching a hand down to the hero. He took it, Korra lifting him up and the two turned towards the house.

(000)

"HHHUGGGGLLLLGGGG!"

It has been two weeks since Jason and Akiko found out about the new life within Akiko. Both of them had been in a state of pure bliss about the idea.

"RRRRAIUUUUGGHHH!"

But even though it was one of life's most beautiful experiences. Akiko attested that whoever said that must have been a man, and if she ever met him she would crack his skull open like a egg.

The redhead lifted her head up from the toilet, "Please…..please god no more…." she moaned out as Jason dabbed her lips with a some TP as he flushed the toilet. Morning sickness, for the first time it wasn't so bad, but neither of them knew that.

Jason's hand soothingly ran down her back, "It's ok darling. Let it all out." he said in a sympathetic voice. He truly felt bad that his wife had to go through this, in fact he felt outright responsible for this, which he completely was, so he wasn't going to leave her side until she could get up off the floor.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled Akiko close, she rested the side of her head against his chest. "I feel gross." she said.

"You're not gross you're beautiful."

"Oh shut up." she responded. "If you find me puking in a toilet beautiful? Then you need some serious therapy." she responded, making the both of them chuckle before she groaned again, "OK, it's obvious our kid hates…..wait what did we have last night?"

"Pema's sticky buns." Jason responded.

"Yea, our kid hates sticky buns. So cross that off the list of food I can have." she said, drawing her legs in close to him.

"Aki morning sickness just happens, in fact the baby isn't even getting your food yet. This is just your body adjusting to-" he darted before seeing Akiko's gills go green. She lunged at the Parsalin bowl, Jason holding her hair back as she did. "I'm just gonna call Ren and Tobi tomorrow." he decided.

(000)

"This is gross." Jon-Li Storm, the Human Torch, said as Jason paced up and down the outside wall of the Baxter Building. "I mean I'm happy for you Spidy, but seriously babies are gross." he said, making the husband's lenses narrow at himZ

"So my kid isn't even born yet and you're calling her-im gross? Real nice." he said, deciding to stop and lay his back against the wall. Akiko was currently inside, Iron Man had flown over to help Ren examine Akiko and the baby but needed a shamble of his blood for reference.

"First off, her-im?"

"I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Jason answered.

"And second, I had to help deliver Ray, so trust me when I say babies are gross." the Human Torch explained. Ray was the son of Ren and Tsu, otherwise known as Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. The small boy came into the world three years ago and was already walking around.

Jason shuttered, he planned on getting Akiko to a hospital the second her contractions started. He heard stories of having to deliver a baby and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. "Just be glad my wife isn't around to hear you say that." he said before the window beside them opened, Ren's head popped out of the window.

"Come on in. We just finished." he said, Jason climbed inside the window before jumping past Ren's elongated neck. "Your nervous." he said.

"Weren't you?" Jason asked, walking alongside Ren's head as the neck reeled back towards his body.

The scientist smiled, "I couldn't stop running worst case scenarios through my head. It's natural." he said calmly as they entered his lab.

The room was fairly cleared out, only a examination table and a few machines behind it were present with Tobi Statish beside Akiko. "Congratulations your baby is going to have all the right body parts." he said jokingly.

Jason walked over to Akiko, the wife giving him a smile. "See, nothing to worry about." She said confidently.

The hero wasn't entirely convinced, "Ok but what about my powers?" he asked. The two scientists looked at one another, making the air in Jason's throat freeze, Akiko felt her husband tense up beside her.

"Well we can't tell anything now. We'll have to wait until the child is born to find anything out. But you shouldn't worry about it right now." Tobi said confidently. He could tell that the new parents were both insanely nervous about this, "Look you two will be fine. So far there's been nothing to even hint that your child will have spider powers."

The two gave each other a look, one of concern and uncertainty. But Akiko managed to smile, "Ok. We can't do anything about it. So we'll just deal with it as it comes." she said, being the positive voice for the both of them.

Jason could only nod.

(000)

Jason landed on the ledge outside his window, on his back was a sack of webbing. Sliding open the window he climbed inside to see Akiko sitting against the headboard. She was two month along now, her shirt rode up slightly against her stomach. The young woman was somewhat saddened that her figure was taking a hit, she took pride in her looks.

"Your conquering hero has returned my lady. And this time? I got it!" he said proudly as he set the web bag on the bed and ripped it open. Within the bed was a number food items, "I got rice balls from that little stand near the park, pork noodles, and those sugar cookies you love." he said with pride in his voice.

The cravings were coining almost twice a day now and Jason has been trying to get ahead of them by getting food in advance based on what she craves before. A solid plan actually…..but….

"Um…...sweetie….I'm kinda in the mood for some cereal." she said sheepishly, making the young man freeze and stare at her with his lenses widening. She raised her hands up to her defense, "Hey don't blame me, blame this one." she said, gesturing to her baby bump.

Jason was silent, "This is mine." he said scooping up the food.

Akiko laughed, "Really? You're gonna eat all that food? By yourself?" she asked jokingly as he carries the bag with him to the door.

"Hey, despite what I wear I'm not a fool." he said as he exited the room. Akiko simply rolled her eyes, a few minutes later he came up with a bowl of cereal for her. "Here, I know you love the ones with marshmallows in them." he said as he laid down beside her, handing her the bowl.

"That was a quick meal." she crossed as she began to eat.

"I skipped lunch. I had room." he joked back as he rolled into his side. Reaching over he pressed his hand against her stomach. "Little guy is picky isn't he? Or she, I just don't want to call them an 'it' or something." he said.

The two agreed that no matter what their child was, boy or girl, they would love it all the same. Having the baby in the first place was enough for the both of them, "Yeah. I think that's a mix of both of us. Maybe your side more than mine." Akiko said, setting the spoon back in the bowl and setting her hand over his.

The hero smiled, "Yeah that makes sense….i think they'll be an artist like you." he said.

She shook her head as she swallowed some of her food, "No, no, nope. If anything they need to be smart like you. But have my creativity." she pointed out. That caused her husband to laugh, "What?"

"How am I not creative?" he asked.

"You just…..aren't! Sorry." she said through a laugh before Jason pulled her closer, almost causing her to spill her bowl. He nuzzled his head into her neck, "Hey stop! Ok HAHAHAHA! I'm gonna spill it!" she shouted loudly as he tickled her.

Her balance wavered, spilling her bowl onto Jason, "GAH THAT'S COLD!" he yelled out.

(000)

The couple was at the six month mark, Akiko laid on the couch as Jason, Bolin, and Mako hauled in the materials for the nursery. The crib, diaper station, toy chest, and others were being brought in. Suffice to say Jason could have easily carried all this inside, he could bench press a car for crying out loud, but it was more easy with two sets of hands.

"You're coming along nicely." Asami said, watching as Mako and Jason carried in a large box. "You two guys gonna be ok?" she asked.

"Well we could use some more manpower. Korra! We need your man hands!" Jason called out, resulting in a puff of air being shot at him by the Avatar, sitting across from Akiko. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Korra rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back to Akiko, "So…...what's it like? You know, being…"

"Pregnant?" Akiko asked, both the ladies nodded. "Well morning sickness was the worst part by far. And thank his Jason doesn't mind running out to get me food in the dead of night. The mood swings are what terrifies him." she explained.

"She's mad, sad, happy, depressed, and then goes to giddy! It's scary!" Jason called down.

Akiko rolled her eyes, "The weight gain kinda annoys me, I mean you two agree that I kept in shape before right?" she asked, her hands going to the sides of her stomach and rubbing it affectionately, "Not that mommy minds, not at all. I could be fat as the Blob and I'd still love you."

"Baby you're beautiful!" Jason called down, making Akiko smile. Either his spider sense now picked up on her emotions or they had paper thin walls. Ones which had to be fixed.

Asami and Korra smiled, "But?" Asami asked.

Aki beamed, "It's like…..I can't even describe how happy I am. But I also got fears, anyone would I guess. But Jason talks me through it, and I do the same with him when he gets the same way." she explained. She noticed the couple gain a sort of sad smile, "Are you two thinking of…."

The two blushed bright red, but Asami couldn't help smiling, "Um, Aki I don't know how you know this but it takes a MAN and a WOMAN to have a baby. I don't know what your husband told you-" Korra threw a pillow from the chair to shut her up, her face going from flushed to deep red.

Akiko was grinning, "I meant like adopting. I mean you guys could always try that one thing, donating…...you know, from someone." she said, the idea of saying the actual work grossing her out a little. [What? Say the word sperm in front of your friends and family, see how everyone reacts.]

Korra shook her head, "Nah, besides there's how many kids without parents in the world? Trust me I know what it's like growing up with your parents not being a big part of your life." she said knowingly, her younger years coming to her mind in the compound.

The sound of feet going down the stairs harkened the arrival of Jason. The man walked past Korra and sat down on the floor in front of Akiko, reaching his hand over his shoulder he grasped her hand. "That's all of it, Mako is upstairs moving stuff aside and Bolin went out to get celebration milkshakes." he said, making his wife let out a 'mmmm' at the mention of the drink.

"Hey, have you guys thought of any names yet?" Korra asked curiously.

Jason looked at Akiko, she gave him a nod with a smile. "Well if it's a boy we were thinking something like Sun or Tai, or something like that." Akiko explained.

"If it's a girl…...we're going to name her Ava. After my mom." Jason explained with a small smile. He could only imagine what his mother's reaction to being a grandma would be, but if he had to guess? She would probably be overjoyed at the prospect.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Korra smiling at him. "I'm sure she would love that." she explained. Asami nodded in agreement, smiling softly at the couple.

(000)

Jason's body turned over in bed, his arm reaching out for his wife only to find a empty space. His eyes slowly blinked open when he found the missing form of his wife. "Mmmmhh, honey?" he asked as he looked around the room for her. Finding her nowhere in sight, he slid out of bed, he walked out the door to their room and looked down the hall, finding her in the doorway of the nursery.

They decided that since they didn't know the sex of their child that they should paint the room a sort of neutrally, blue with clouds. Walking over to her, he reached his hand out and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, the tears on her face caught his attention, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

The woman wiped the tears away, "N-Nothing. It's just hormones." She said dismissively, Jason pressed his lips together, giving her a pleasing look. Akiko took a shaky breath, "I'm scared Tiger." she said, Jason taking a step forward wrapped his arms around her from behind. "God I'm gonna be a mom…..but my dad was…..he was so messed up and….."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think like that." he said soothingly, "Aki I'm terrified. I mean….I didn't even have a dad…...but that's kinda good because it means I now how NOT to raise our kid." he explained.

Akiko snorted out a chuckle, "Yeah. I guess so…...and my mom is awesome…..and we got Tenzin and Pema to help." she said. Jason gently turned her around towards the bedroom. "You know…...when we became friends i kinda got that 'father figure' vibe from you." she said.

"That's a little disturbing." he said with a laugh as they both climbed into bed. Akiko turned over onto her side, Jason moved in behind her wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach. "Look don't worry. You love this little one right?" he asked

"Yeah of course." she answered without hesitation.

Jason smiled, "There you go. As long as you give if love, our kid will be alright." he said confidently. "I mean my mom raised me completely alone, and I turned out ok."

"Well…." Akiko trailed off. "That's a little debatable." she said jokingly. "I mean you do have a thing for running around in spandex."

Jason sighed, "I never want our kid to do that. I don't care if they can do it better than me, there's no way on earth I'll let them." he said.

Akiko looked back with a smirk, "Please. Your stubbornness mixed with my Independence? Jason this kid may be the next Dr. Doom." she said jokingly, making them both chuckle.

(000)

"AAAIGGGGGGHHHHHHHGGGGGOOOODDD WHY!? WHY!?" Akiko wailed as another contraction came over her. Her water had broken five hours ago and had been in labor since then. Luckily she and Jason were in the city and he managed to get a cab to rush them to the hospital.

Jason was right by her side, her hand holding his as tight as humanly possible. [Sweet merciful God woman! When did you get super strength!?] he asked himself as he felt bones crack in his hand. "Your doing amazing honey. Don't worry it'll be over soo-ACK!" he stopped short when Akiko's hand managed to grab his throat.

[May God have mercy on my soul.]

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU STUPID BASTARD I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD THERE IS I WILL CASTRATE YOU SO NEXT TIME WE DO IT THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" she shouted as she quite literally rang his neck back and forth.

The woman wailed as she contracted again, her grip loosening enough for him to fall to the floor. He gasped for breath as a nurse helped him up onto his feet. "You might want to leave until she calms down."

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Aki yelled, making her husband jump.

(000)

"I am never getting her pregnant again. I'll do whatever it takes." he said as Korra healed his hand. The avatar found that Akiko had actually dislocated a few small bones in his hand, she had heard of pregnant Women being stronger during their pregnancy but she just assumed it was a myth.

The waiting room was empty except her the two of them and Asami. The doors to the room opened, allowing the airbending family, Akiko's family, and the bending brothers to come in and join them, "How is she doing?" Keito asked, walking over to Jason, he raised his hand, two of his fingers bending painfully, "Oooooooh, wow she must really hate you right now." he said in realization.

"You should have heard her earlier." he said, another wail coming from the delivery room. Jason bit down on his lip before standing up, he's gone toe to toe with the Sinister Six, he's taken on Dr. Doom, his wife yells at him and he backs off? No way that flies with him. "If I'm not back and it's a boy? Name him after me." he said before heating for the delivery room again.

Bolin was the first to speak, "Godspeed you brave, foolish man." he said, the other men in the room nodding in agreement.

(000)

Akiko's cries of pain had stopped, and in her place was the sound of a new life's wails. She opened her eyes, her entire face drenched in sweat while every inch of her felt exhausted. But when she saw the bundle of blankets, she felt a fraction of her strength return, "D-Doctor?" she mumbled out, her fears growing more and more with every second.

The man in white turned to her, "Congratulations Miss. Orou. It's a healthy baby girl." he said, handing the bundle to her. Looking down at what was held within the blankets, her heart stopped.

She was beautiful, her rosy cheeks, her small patch of black hair. Her eyes were a mirror of her own, blue and beautiful, "H-Hi there…..hi…." she whispered, her voice quivering as she smiled. "Wait, where's my husband at?" she asked. The doctor L nodded over to the side, she looked over to see Jason in his seat with a large red mark around his neck. "D-did I…."

"You were very violent towards him. You strangled him a few times until he passed out. He'll be fine." the doctor said reassuringly as the new mother blushed out of embarrassment. "I will leave you three alone." he said as he walked towards the door.

As soon as he left, she looked back down to her daughter and smiled. "You know…..your a whole lot cuter than I thought you were gonna be." she said, the baby whining a little. Akiko wasn't worried though, after birth it's natural for babies to make noises like that.

"Hmmmgggh? What?" Jason asked, his voice a little horse. He covered his throat, "Oh god! Ok! We'll never have sex again I promise!" he yelped as he recoiled back before noticing the bundle in her arms. Akiko couldn't help but chuckle at his expression, "I-I-Is that…."

He slowly came over and looked down at the newborn. "Jason. Meet your daughter, Ava Lee Orou." she said, Jason's eyes starting to water. His hands were shaking from a mix of excitement and fear of not being sure what to do, "You wanna hold her? I'm barely awake here." she said, her exhaustion starting to catch up with her.

Jason could only nod, Akiko lifted the small newborn to him slightly, his arms automatically wrapped around her, one going down her back and supporting her head on his bicep while the other protectively wrapped around her side. The baby looked up at him, kaffing up some spit, "W-W-What do I do?" he asked, clearly scared.

Akiko couldn't help but smile, "It's ok, it'll pass, give her a second." she advised. No sooner than she said it did the infant kaffing, she instead cooed at her father. "See? She's fine." Akiko said happily.

Jason smiled, tears going down his face, "Hi Ava…...I'm your dad." he greeted.

(000)

Jason leapt into the air, reaching his arm out he sprayed a webline to a tree and swung around it to his house. Landing on the wall of the house, he climbed around the side to where his bedroom was. Sliding the window open he climbed inside, pulling his mask off, his eyes had bags under his eyes.

Just as he was about to flop on the bed and fall asleep, it happened.

Ava started crying. Looking over to Akiko, he saw her begin to stir, he smiled. He walked over to her and pushed her back down onto the bed, "I got her." he said.

"Yyyyooour a god." she moaned out before falling back on the pillow. Jason walked out the door and down the hall to the nursery, opening the door, Ava's cries made his ears start to ring. The pumpkin bombs explosions from earlier had a slight effect on his hearing, Hobgoblin added flash bang grenades to his arsenal and now he was going to have to find some earplugs, either that or web his ears.

"Hey sweet pea." he greeted as he picked the crying baby up in his arms and rocked her from side to side as he walked around the room. "Hush little baby don't say a word, spider daddy's gonna buy you some webshooters, if those webshooters don't work, I'll sell them to the highest bidder…...for your college fund." he added the last part in a whisper to his own little nursery rhyme.

Ava didn't stop, he kept rocking. "Uhhhhh, ok what else? You got any requests?" he asked Ava, who simply kept crying. An idea came to mind, "Ok Ava, how about this?" he whispered before shooting a webline from his palm, the infant's eyes fallowed the webbing as Jason weaved a arc, staring from the ceiling.

Sitting down on the winning, he began to swing back and forth like a rocking chair. "Rock a bye baby, in the webbn', the swing will rock, and you'll get lovin'." he sung as Ava's cries began to die down.

[That's my girl.] Jason thought happily as Ava fell back to sleep.

(000)

"Our baby is a poop machine!" Jason yelled as he dropped the last diaper in the wastebin beside the changing table. Akiko stood beside him, looking down at their giggling daughter, clearly amused by her parent's misfortune.

The mother's eyes narrowed at her, "You're going to do pay for this when you're older. I don't know how but you will pay." she said, pointing her finger at her child's face. Cash grasped her finger with both her hands and pulled it towards her mouth, sloppily kissing it. "...curse your cuteness." she said before leaning down and planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"There is…..one thing we could do." Jason said, Akiko looked over and noticed his webshooters were on.

"No."

"Woman we are desperate!" he protested.

"...fine. But your cleaning it up."

(For everyone's sake the visual will be cut out of this portion)

"Ok. Let's see, this goes here, a little spray there and-"

"No no, that goes there and, as crap, Jason could you-"

"On it. There. Your hand is free."

"Ok so we got an hour. I'll drive to the store and you look after her. Ok? And apply another layer if I take longer."

"Hurry back! The webbing is starting to harden!"

(000)

"Come on, say daddy! Dada, pappy, papa, anything!" Jason pleaded with his daughter.

He was laying on the floor in front of Ava, the infant merely giggled loudly as she threw one of her stuffed animals at her father's face, "That's rude, your rude you know that?" he asked, handing her favorite row, a blue octopus in a sailor's cap, back to her. "Mr. Bubbles is not a fan of rude people Ava." he said.

Ava pulled the toy out of her father's hands as the door opened in closed, "Mommy's home! And I got company!" Akiko called out as she entered the house along with Korra and Pema. "Auntie Korra and Nana!" Akiko said excitedly as she went over to Ava and picked her up, hugging her and giving her a kiss. "Thanks for watching her." she thanked Jason.

"You kidding? I love spending time with one of my favorite ladies. Even if she's rude." he said, kissing Akiko on the cheek as Ava threw her toy at Korra.

The Avatar easily caught it and handed the you back to the baby girl, "Well you're energetic aren't you?" she asked.

Pema smiled, "They all are at that age." she said before Akiko handed Ava to the older woman. "Trying to get her first words out already? Usually it takes longer." she said, the baby cooing at her nana.

Jason smiled, "She's a smart one. Watch, Ava, do your thing." he said. The small baby looked around at everyone staring at her before hiding behind her toy. Jason felt a huge pang of guilt, "Oh I'm so sorry baby girl." he said apologetically for putting his daughter on the spot like that.

The girls all chuckled, making Ava peek out from her toy. She reached out to her father, "Da…..dada." she said, making everyone gasp as Jason smiled.

"That's right! I'm dada!" he said excitedly as Akiko walked over. Jason gestures to her, "This is moma, can you say moma?" he asked, Akiko smiling broadly at her daughter.

"Mm…..m….mo-"

(000)

"Mom!" Ava cheered happily as she ran into mother's arms. Akiko smiled widely as she hugged the six year old, "Mom I loved school!" she said, looking up at her mother as the school bus behind her drive off to drop off the next child. Akiko wrapped an arm around her daughter and walked with her back to the house.

"Really? Why's that sweet pea?" she asked with a smile as she opened the door to the house, Ava pulled her mother into the home. The little girl was all but bouncing around when she got into the house, "Ava, talk honey." she said still smiling.

Ava turned on a heel to her mother, "I met this girl, her name is Dezra, and she's so cool! She has a braid, and she's fun, and she's an Earthbender and can move pebbles!" she spurted out excitedly.

"What's this about pebbles?" Ava and Akiko both turned to the stairwell to see Jason walk downstairs.

"Dad!" Ava ran over and hugged her father's waist, "Dad I met this girl Dezra, she likes being called Dez, and we're super awesome best friends!" she said excitedly. "I'm gonna call her!" she said, suddenly remembering that they traded phone numbers. Before she could run to the kitchen to use the phone, her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up, do you have homework?" he asked. Ava looked away, Jason couldn't help but smile at his daughter's behavior. "Sweet pea, once you finish your homework you can call her." he said.

"But dad-" Ava protested.

Jason reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna help you get through it. And you can tell me all about your day too." he said, making Ava's eyes widen with joy. "First time I help you, next time your on your own unless you don't get it. Got it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Got it dad." she said in agreement. Her father raised the hand off her shoulder and held it up, she high fived him before barreling up the stairs.

As he stood up, Akiko crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, "You know your spoiling her." she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck as he hugged her close and kissed her full on the lips. Drawing away, she smirked, "Me too. But I like it."

The hero shrugged, "I've been putting in time as Spidy a lot lately with the Avengers. Between that and my new job I haven't seen my two favorite girls in the world as much." he explained before pecking her on the lips. "I'm making it up to you." he said before kissing her again.

She smiled as he kept kissing her all over the face, "Tiger, make it up to me later and go help her before she pulls you up there." she said before getting out of his grasp and circling around him, pushing him towards the stairs she gave his rear a slap, making his cheeks turn a little pink as Akiko giggled.

(000)

"Dez seems nice." Jason said, pulling the covers down on Ava's bed. The little girl climbed into bed, Jason pulled her comforter up and tucked her into bed. "We're going to the park with them on Sunday right?" he asked. The little girl looked away, not meeting his eyes, "Ok hun, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ava was quiet for a moment, "Dad you're gonna be there right?" she asked.

Jason felt a pang of guilt in his chest, last month was a play at Ava's school. And he couldn't make it on account of Sandman taking over a construction site. Ever since, Ava hasn't been all that faithful with him, "Of course I am." he said, but Ava didn't look convinced.

Be kneeled down beside her bed, "Honey…...you know that I love you more than life itself right?" he asked, Ava nodded. "Now I know that your miffed with me for missing your play. And you're allowed to be, but I want you to know that…...I have responsibilities, but I'll always put you and your mother above them." he said, making the girl smile.

"Ok dad." she said simply before Jason finished tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead before walking out the door and turning off the light.

"Love you sweetie." he whispered before closing the door silently. Turning around he found himself facing Akiko, with a serious look on her face. "Whatever it is the answer is no."

She shook her head in bewilderment, "I'm sorry what?"

"You only get that face when your asking me to do something, first time it was doing your homework for you back in high school, last time…" he smirked, "Well….last time was pretty fun."

She blushed a shade before becoming serious again, "Jason….what are we gonna do?" she asked as she walked down the hall to the bedroom. Jason fallowing behind her, "I mean…..lying about Santa? That's one thing, but…..Jason I feel like crap lying to her about you." she explained as he shut the door behind them.

Jason looked at her with sympathy, "I know but….now is not the time." He said.

Akiko nodded, "I know I know I just….I just wish we could tell her already instead of waiting." she explained as she stripped to her underwear and changed into her pajamas.

Jason did the same, the two were in bed in a few moments, wrapped up in each other's arms. "Ava made her first friend today." he said proudly.

"She's had friends." Akiko stated.

"Yeah but this is a best friend. Completely different." he pointed out, turning over he looked at her and smiled. "I mean you're my best friend." he explained, making her smile.

"I'm a lot more than your best friend." she stated.

"And I'm more than a normal, handsome, genius husband." he responded. The two smiled before laying back before letting sleep overtake them both.

But, neither of them knew that Ava also was more than normal as well.

AN: So obviously I kinda put thought bubbles in this because my italics don't work. But enough of that, unlike my other story this isn't going to go on for a absurdly long time, maybe twenty chapters or something.

Now Ava isn't going to be a little girl forever, next chapter we get to see the Ava Orou you'll all come to know.

Now as for Jason and Aki, well Jason kinda is like Peter was in the Renew your Vows story, he's Spider-Man still but doesn't go out solo as much as he used to. Aki…..well she's Aki so I'm sure you guys will love her either way.

Also republic city has changed mainly because after book four, they did say that the city would be expanded after all. Besides if you look at a map of the city, you could span a bridge to the island from the north and south.

So think of Air Temple Island as Queens.

So until next time guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Like Father...

"Crap. Mom! Have you seen my textbook?" Ava Orou asked, now a sixteen year old teenager. Her hair was short. Going only far enough down to go past her neck, it was black like her mother's, it also had gained a few hints of red near the tips as well as in her bangs. Her eyes were still stunningly blue, her face as a whole had taken a kind of heart shape, making her as attractive as her mother was in high school.

Her body was slim but also muscular, not so much so that it stood out but enough that it only added to her beauty.

Ava wore a black mesh long sleeve shirt , overtop it was a red shirt with a golden Avengers logo on it, a gift her father had gotten her for her first day of school. She also had a pair of jeans on with a pair of fashionable shoes on as well, overall she was a attractive and fit teenager.

"It's in here hon!" Akiko called from downstairs. Ava's room had clearly changed since her father and mother put it together, the walls were now completely blue. Her bed was in the corner of the room by the window, on the other side of the widow was a desk with a bunch of doodles on papers scattered over it. Her closet was beside the door with a mirror on the inside door.

Exiting her room, she walked down the hall past the door leading to the attic, the bathroom, and her parents' room. Right before the stairs was her mother's little workshop. Filled with paintings of her own as well as her current project, her mother had gotten a job as a creative director at a movie studio, mainly she made the sets, props, everything seem realistic as she could make it.

Descending the stairs into the living room, she saw her bag and textbook on the living room table in front of the couch. Scooping it up, hand grabbed her textbook, "History huh? It's all old news."

Jason Orou had grown into a older, wiser, stronger, overall better, version of himself. His hair was a tad shorter now, with a little stumble on his face. "Dad that's bad. Even for you." Ava said, her father handing her the textbook and putting it her bag.

"You got a few minutes, sit down and relax. I'm making your favorite." he said as Ava sat down at the table. The girl smiled as her father went into the kitchen, her father was awesome in her opinion. He went above and beyond to try and be there for her, he showed her all the love he possibly could.

"Pizza?" she asked coyly. A hand ruffled her fair slightly before sitting down beside her. Her mother, Akiko Orou, had grown into a beautiful woman within the past fifteen years of her life. Her hair had gotten longer do that it now went down to her back, she was also in top shape for someone her age.

"Pizza that looks a lot like wheat cakes." she said, setting the paper down on the table.

"Oooooh sweet!" Ava said with a grin as she took the paper and turned to the front page and read the headline. 'Spider-Man Foils Fearsome Five.' on the cover was the masked hero Spider-Man on a massive web with the five criminals wrapped up in cocoons. "Uptown…...you see the fight dad?" she asked, remembering that her father had been there for work.

Jason entered the living room and set Ava's plate down on the in front of her, "Nah. I was stuck inside all day. I was at a burglary on the sixth floor of a office building." he explained, Akiko leaning over and pecking him on the cheek before sitting down.

"You need to shave." Akiko said, poking him on the nose with her finger.

"But I thought you liked me be scruffy?" he asked jokingly. Akiko smiled before walking over to the other side of the table and take her seat at the table. "I mean you call me tiger all the time so…."

"That's because your a stud-" Akiko started.

"Ew!" Ava balanced.

Akiko smiled, "Sweetie you'll find someone one day and then you can say all sorts of stuff that makes us say that." she said, making Jason let out a grunt. "Well don't do it in front of your father, he may kill the guy." she added, making Ava smirk at the idea of payback.

She knew her parents loved one another, but sometimes the two of them acted like a couple of teenagers. "Please don't kill my future soul mate daddy." she asked, her mouthful of weatcake and giving her father a pair of sad eyes. Her father had a soft spot for her, for what reasons she didn't know but with the right amount of persuasion she was sure she could get away with anything reasonable.

"...I promise nothing." he said before taking the paper and reading over exactly what his article said, wanting to make sure his article wasn't taken out of context.

Ava ate the last bite of her breakfast before standing up, "Well I gotta get going. You guys coming to my game tonight?" she asked, reaching down and grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Jason smiled, "Wouldn't miss it sweetie." he said, his daughter smiling before pecking him on the forehead with affection and circling around the table, giving her mother the same treatment. Ava walked to the door and closed it behind her so she could wait for the bus.

Jason and Akiko looked to one another before smiling, "She seems happy." Akiko noticed as she got up and took her daughter's plate. Jason did the same with his, the two walked into the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink, the two stood side by side before Akiko leaned onto Jason. "She's getting close you know….you think that she might….."

Jason sighed, "I don't know….and I hate not knowing." he replied, wrapping his arm around Akiko and holding her beside him. Over the past fifteen years Ava hadn't shown the faintest signs of having any of her father's…...gifts. Jason drew three theories on how his powers could manifest in Ava.

The first is that as she grew, some powers would start develop. For instance, Jason didn't gain his spider sense until he had months of experience with his other powers. But thankfully she hadn't shown any sign of her powers developing, she had become an Athlete in school, signing up and joining the Power Ball team, a game that was made for non benders to play that was like the Power Disc sport created in Zhaofu.

The second theory was that due to him being only part spider and part man, that his human DNA would be able to reproduce with Akiko's. While this was somewhat a low possibility considering how much spider is in him, it appears to be the case so far. And honestly ? This is Jason hoped for.

But…...the third theory, is what they're both worried about. The third idea is that her powers have been developing, but instead of manifesting as time went on, they've been dormant until Ava's body was in the stage that they would be safest in. Similar as to how a disease wouldn't show signs right away but instead all the effects would be felt at once.

And given that Jason gained his powers in his adolescent years….it could very well be the case for Ava as well.

Akiko elbowed his side, "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"You got your worry face on." she pointed out, wrapping her arm around him. "Come on, tell your sweetheart what's up." she asked, shaking him slightly. He still had the look on her face, "Come on, who's your best bud?" she asked.

"Jonli Storm. But you'll do." he said joked, making himself smile. Akiko rolled her eyes, "Ok…...I'm worried about Ava. First day of senior year of high school didn't exactly go that well for me." he explained, turning around so he was leaning against the countertop.

The mother crossed her arms over her chest, "We've been over this, we'll cross the bridge when we get to it. If we get to it…..Jason you're worrying to much. Besides, would it be so bad if Ava had your powers?" she asked. Jason stated at her blankly for a few moments. "...ok it would be bad. But she would have you, I mean you gotta admit you got your butt kicked a lot when you first started out because you didn't have someone to teach you." she pointed out.

The man ran a hand down his face, "Yeah true but I don't want her getting hurt."

Akiko stepped forward and cupped his cheeks, "Look you're worrying about something that we probably shouldn't be. So relax." she said. The hero raised his hand and grasped her's before kissing it, the redhead smiled with a small glint of mischief, "I can help you relax…...you can be late to work right?" she asked.

Jason smirked, his mood becoming much better. "Oh I can. Can you?"

"I may have to move a few things but yeah. I can be late." she said, her arms sliding around his neck. Jason suddenly scooped her up into his arms and quickly carried her through the house, the two both chuckling to one another as they headed upstairs.

(000)

"Hnngh." Ava suddenly groaned out as she walked. [Ok either I need to cut down on the wheat cakes or that bus made one too many turns.] she thought as she felt a very small thing of nausea wash over her.

"You ok Ava?" Dezra asked. The teenage girl was just as tall as her best friend, her tan skin showed off her Watertribe heritage. Her hair wasn't as long as Ava's, her's was a pixie cut with her bangs combed to the side, her eyes were unique however, one of them was blue, from her father's side, and the other was green, from her mother.

Her clothing consisted of a plain blue short sleeve shirt with beige pants that stopped midway down her Cafs. Along with red wristbands on both wrists.

"I'm fine Dez, I just…..felt a….disturbance." she said uneasily before they both smiled at the dumb joke. They both stopped in front of the school, other students walking past them, "So, first day of our last school year…...no pressure right?" she asked.

Dezra shook her head, "Nah. Not at all…...you go first." she said, giving a nudge to the girl.

"Screw that, you go first." Ava replied. The two states one another down before Ava submitted, "Fine but you owe me two now." she said, stepping forward, Dezra trailing behind her.

"Two? What for?" the waterbender asked.

"Over the summer? The thing with Morty Fu-chi?" she reminded her.

"Oh….yeah I do owe you for that." Dezra admitted in defeat. As they entered the building. Ava stopped abruptly as a large student nearly ran them over, catching a ball thrown from his friend. Walking into school wasn't so scary as it was dangerous, Ava and Dezra had both been blindsided by other students barreling down the hall more times than they care to admit.

The teen let out a relieved sigh, "Ok yeah I think we dodged our daily accident." Ava said as she and Dez causally walked to the first class of the day. "So you nervous about the game?"

Dez smirked at Ava, "Why would I be nervous? I'm too good, you on the other hand-" she started, making Ava bump her shoulder into her. "Seriously Ava, we're gonna be fine. You killed it in tryouts over summer, we've practiced every other day, you got nothing to worry about except if your uniform fits." Dez said with encouragement.

"My only worry regarding my uniform is that it doesn't have the numbers six and nine on it in that order." Ava responded with a smirk, causing Dez to laugh and give her a pat on the back.

"That's my girl now come on we gotta-"

"Watch out!"

Ava and Dez's heads turned to see the ball from radioed coming at them. Ava's hands shot up like lightning and caught the ball between her hands. Much to both the girl's surprise, "Woah, nice catch Ava." Dez complimented as the stunned girl handed the ball back to the boy who was supposed to catch it.

"Yeah. Thanks, man I thought I was gonna get pegged for a second there." she admitted as the two entered their classroom. Takings their seats, Ava dug into her bag and took out one of her empty notebooks.

(000)

The day passed quickly enough, and soon it was time for Ava's first game. Jason and Akiko were in their seats with smiles on their faces. "So if I remember right, we just and stand up and cheer when we make a pony right?" he asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her close.

Akiko smiled, "I'm pretty sure. Yeah." she said, Jason leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Stop! Jason we're in public."

"So what? Let the weirdos watch." Jason said with a shrug.

"Including our teenage daughter?" Akiko asked, nodding to the team's bench where Ava was sitting. Thankfully she wasn't looking their way, she was far to focused on the court in front of her, the benches were safely behind a layer of thick glass so the ball doesn't hit any of the players.

The game of Powerball was simple, score more than the other team and you'll win. The way to score points is to get the ball into the cond in the side of wall on either side of the court. The cone was ponying into a wall so that it basically made the empty come a target for the players to hit. The catch?

You can only throw the ball with your hands when you're standing in one place unmoving. But you could use every other part of your body, elbows, legs, feet, even your head, to knock the ball into the target.

Was it dangerous? Yes but so was Pro Bending as well as all other sports. Much to Ava's relief, she hadn't played yet. And the game was almost over, though part of her wanted to play, her nerves had gotten the better of her up to this point.

Ava turned her head and watched as Dez kicked the ball off one of the pillars in the court. She was nervous and now she knew why, the people. When it was her and Dezra alone doing these exercises she didn't care, but having everyone watching her? She felt….what did dad call it? Oh right, danger prone.

Looking back behind her at the crowd, she felt a small sense of relief when she saw all their attention on the court. All except for her parents, her mother gave her a large smile and thumbs up, her father on the other hand smiled and mouthed the words, 'Relax, you'll be fine.'

Ava have them a smile before turning back to the court and taking a deep breath. She can do this, she can do do this.

As one of the players took a seat, the coach gestures for her and she's up on her feet and walking out of the beach area and into the court, she got into a ready stance. The referee stood to her left, holding the ball up as the other players got into position. The girl looked to the opposite team member in front of her. "Don't suppose you'll go easy on me? It's my first time…...that came out wrong." she muttered, mentally face palming

The whistle blew and the ball dropped from his hand. Ava slapped the ball aside, getting it out of the other team's reach and leaving it open for one of her teammate's to kick the ball into a pillar towards the opposing goal.

As the other members of her team ran forward, Dezra and Ava stayed near the back in case the ball was returned, "Nice!" Dez said, the two girls smiling as the struggle for the ball. When the ball went up in the air, the two girls both jumped to grab it.

Dezra jumped about a foot off the ground. Ava on the other hand Jumped so high that she almost overshot it, the ball collided with her fell, bouncing it into the air as she landed on her feet and caught the ball in her hands. Ava looked at the ball, "Ok wait what?" she muttered.

"Ok wait wait?" Jason asked, his eyes going wide along with his wife's.

"Ok…...don't panic. That could have just been…...her amazing jumping skills." Akiko said.

"Yeah! Totally." Jason said, clapping his hands in support for Ava.

The girl looked at the ball, then back at the opposing team that was heading right for her. "Hooboy." she breathed out before thinking quickly and jumping up into the air, throwing the ball with all her might towards the cone.

Now being halfway down the court she didn't expect the ball to get anywhere near the goal, even if it was a ball that was basically a dodgeball. But Ava, somehow, threw the ball with enough force to send it all the way to the target.

Jason could only say one word as the buzzer went off, the only thing Akuko heard was 'Motherf-" before the buzzer blocked him off

As Ava was hugged by Dezra, Akiko held Jason's hand as they made their way down to the stands, "Jason, calm down. Your Holding my hand so hard I think you popped my knuckles." she warned him, making the husband loosen his groom her hand. "Everything is going to be fine." she said calmly.

"But-"

"It's fine." Akiko cut him off as they got down court side where Ava ran over to them and hugged the both of them with a large smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! I win the game holy crap!" she said excitedly, smiling widely up at her parents. Jason felt his worries disappear, Ava was happy, and honestly that's all he's wanted for her ever since he first laid eyes on her…..his powers caused him trouble. Maybe Ava's would be different.

Jason pulled her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you sweetie." he praised, making the young lady's smile widen. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked with her and her mother beside her. "Tell you what, how 'bout the three of us pick up some ice cream on our way home?" he suggested.

"Chocolate?" Ava asked.

"Chocolate." he said, nodding in agreement.

Ava smirked, "I gotta go change but I'll be right back!" she yelled as she bolted towards the locker room.

Jason looked at Akiko, "I think we should tell her." he said, his wife nodding in agreement. "I can see this going a few ways, the first and worst is that she thinks I'm a freak and-OW!" he yelped as Akiko elbowed him, "Ok, ok, she'll think it's awesome or something. I'm just going by my own experiences, I was pretty freaked out when I stuck to my first wall." he explained.

"It'll be fine. Jason we may have a bunch of crap thrown at us, but when it comes to Ava? We've always done good Tiger." she said, giving him a peck in the cheek.

(000)

The door to the Orou opened with Ava leading the way inside with a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles on it. "I think you're missing out on this mom, I like chocolate but sprinkles makes it pop." she said, walking into the sitting room and plopping down on the couch, her mother taking a seat down beside her.

Jason and Akiko shared a look, she nodded.

Jason looked at Ava. "Sweetie….you remember how earlier tonight you jumped so high?" he asked cautiously.

Ava licked her ice cream before speaking, "Yeah I don't know what happened. I never jumped that high before! Or threw that hard I swear I thought the ball would pop." she explained. In all honestly she was going to chalk it up to adrenaline, but she never went that extreme when she and Dezra practiced.

Jason sighed, "Ava….I think I may know why." he said, making the young lady look at him with some concern from his tone of voice. "Ava…...for a while now, me and your mother have been keeping a….family secret from you for a time now." he explained.

Ava seemed to relax, "Ok….what's the secret?" she asked, Jason kneeling in front of her.

"Ava what I'm about to tell you is something only a few people outside our family knows. So you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" he asked, his time carrying a serious weight to it. Ava was somewhat taken back, her father was always a kind man, sure he joked around but when something was serious he would tell you it was with the way he spoke.

But this sounded like the most serious he's ever been with her. "O-ok dad. Sure. I won't tell anyone." she promised.

Jason looked to Akiko, the mother put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled. "Don't freak out. He's freaked out enough as it is." Akiko advised her daughter. Ava smiled before turning to her father.

He spring up from the ground to the ceiling and stuck to it.

So when Ava recoiled back in shock and dropped her ice cream on the floor? Jason didn't blame her in the slightest, "Dad! You! Ceiling! W-wha-what!?" she sputtered out in shock.

Akiko simply held her hand, "It's ok sweetie, your dad's-"

"On the ceiling! What the shit?!" she yelled out.

Jason would in most cases correct her, but given the circumstances she could swear like a sailor and get away with it. Dropping from the ceiling, he raised his hands in front of Ava, "I'll admit that could have gone better." he said.

Soon, Ava managed to calm down, but only slightly. In that time, Jason had pulled something out of his back pocket. "Sweetie…...when I was around your age, I was in an…..accident." he started. Ava slowly nodded, "Because of this accident…..I was given special powers…...and since then I've used my powers to help people." he said before moving his hand out from behind him, revealing the red mask with white lenses.

Ava swore she felt her heart break to a grinding stop before starting up again. "Y-Y-Your…." Jason nodded. A a sat in silence, her mind was going into overdrive, her dad writing stories about Spider-Man was him publishing his adventures. Every time he missed an event or was late he was out in the city swigging on webs saving lives.

Her dad was a super hero.

"Ava…..I want you to know that no matter how differently you may think of me….i'll still love you." he said, a small quiver in her voice.

That's when Ava realized it, her dad was scared. Just like how earlier she was scared, he was scared that she would look at him like some sort of freak of nature, or something worse. Ava leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Daddy I don't care. I love you, I don't care if you were…..raised by spiders or whatever. Your my dad." she said.

Jason felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders as he smiled widely. "Ok first off, I love you too baby girl. And second, I just got bit by a spider." he explained making her pull away and look at him with some skepticism. "Seriously, scout's honor."

Ava smiled before she looked between him and her mother whom was smiling knowingly. "Wait so why tell me now? And what does…..this...have to…" she started before realization dawned on her. "You guys think I'm getting-" Jason nodded. And she smiled, "Oh my god that's awesome!" she cheered with a small hop in the air, "I mean that's so cool! Does that mean I'm gonna be able to climb walls to?" she asked.

Akiko gave her husband a triumphant smile, the words 'I told you so' all but coming out of her mouth. Jason looked at his daughter. "Well sweetie that's just it, we don't know. I got my powers almost all at once, and you seem to have my strength and deft arty, butt at the same time it could have been pure luck." he explained. Ava deflated a little, "Look Ava, we're telling you this because growing up? It's not easy, growing up with spider powers? More so. But that's only when you don't have anyone to help you out." he explained.

Ava nodded, "Ok…..ok, if I get any more powers I'll tell you guys right away." she said before wrapping her arms around her dad, then giving her mother a hug as well. "I'm heading to bed, between the game and this? I need some sleep." she said as she made her way towards the stairs.

As she climbed the steps to her room, Akiko walked beside Jason and held his hand. "See? Told you she'd be ok." she said with a small bit of smugness in her voice.

"Yeah…..oh man we gotta clean up the ice cream." he said in realization as he looked at the sipped sweet on the carpet. "I'll get the towels." he said.

(000)

Ava tuned over in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her dad was Spider-Man, superhero, Avenger, husband and father…...it sounded surreal just to think that.

The girl threw off her covers, wearing her undershirt and boy shorts she stepped out of bed and walked around her room. Her body may be tired by her mind was wide awake, she couldn't help but think back to every mention of Spider-Man, now that she thought of it, her mom and dad tried their best not to talk about anything superhero related.

Ava looked down at her hands, walking up to the wall beside her bed she slowly pressed her hands against the surface. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she did feel something against her fingertips. "Don't pull the wall off. Don't pull the wall off." she repeated.

Lifting one hand off the wall she placed it higher on the blue colored wall. Hoisting herself up, her toes clung to the wall, looking down, she found herself clinging to the wall. Ava smiled, lifting her other hand off the wall she placed it ahead of the other. Her feet mirrored her hands, one foot in front of the other, hand over hand.

Ava felt her hair hang up from her scalp, her hands and feet kept her sticking to the ceiling. Pulling her hand from the wall she looked at her fingertips, rubbing her index finger together with her thumb she could feel something akin to a magnetic pull.

She was a wall crawler.

"Cool." Ava said simply, a large smile spread across her face as she stuck to the ceiling.

AN: Yea unfortunately for Jason, Ava does have his powers.

Now as for that last bit with the magnetic pull at the end? That is actually how Spider-Man wall crawls, his body's electrons produce a negative reaction to other surfaces to give him the ability to stick to walls.

Now one of you contacted me through the reviews and asked to make a daredevil story set within the Spider-Man story. And my answer is of course! Just PM me and we'll talk and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask :)

Until next time true believers:)


	3. Chapter 3

...Like Daughter

"So how does this even work? I mean I get that spiders can stick to walls but how do we do it?" Ava asked as she crawled on the ceiling of the kitchen similar to how a newborn would. Down on the ground Jason was looking at his daughter with his mouth agap. His wife on the other hand clasped her hands together excitedly, a look of pride in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

She elbowed Jason, knocking him out of his trance, "W-Well I think it has something to do with our electronic attraction." he said, making Ava pause to look down at him strangely. Jason let out a short laugh, "Um, you know how magnets work? You have a positive charge and a negative charge? Same idea, only we can change our charged to stick to walls." he explained more simply.

Ava dropped to the ground, stumbling to her parents who caught her in their arms. The girl was giddy, and she was never giddy, she was happy sure but never this happy. "This is so cool! What's next?" she asked, looking up at her father excitedly.

"What's next is that we're going to sit down to eat breakfast." he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down to his plate with food.

Ava looked at her father strangely before Akiko put a hand on her shoulder. "What your dad means is that right now, we should relax and let your powers come naturally. Besides adjusting to them might be…..difficult." she explained, making Ava look at them strangely.

"The day I first got my powers? I walked out into the middle of the street without looking and almost got hit by a car. I jumped out of the way and I jumped three stories." he explained, making Ava's eyes widen. Jason quickly added, "I was fine! But the point is, it took me time to control my powers, I broke a bunch of places the same night when I tried to catch them from falling." he explained.

Ava smiled, reaching over she pecked her father on the top of his head affectionately. "Daddy relax, I'll be fine. Besides I got you to help coach me through this." she said leisurely as she grabbed her chair to pull it out, only to yank it off the ground entirely as she started to sit down.

Ava fell flat on her but. "Ava!" Jason cried out in fear as he ran to his daughter's side. The young girl waved him off as she got back up onto her own two feet.

"I'm fine! Fine, perfectly fine. Just…...plopped my butt down when I shouldn't have." she admitted sheepishly. Jason smiled at her knowingly, "So…...any chance you can teach me my powers today?" she asked sheepishly.

Jason looked at Akiko who simply smiled at him, "Don't look at me, this is your department." she replied before he could say anything. The father looked down at his daughter, part of him wanted to have her ignore this side of her life and hope that it'll eventually go away. But Ava had her mother a stubbornness, and his will, it was gonna happen.

"Get some old clothes sweetie and we'll head out right away." he said, making his daughter jump onto her feet and bolt upstairs towards her room, leaving him and Akiko alone in the kitchen. He gave her a saddened look, "Are we doing the right thing?" he asked.

She reached her hand over and cupped his cheek affectionately, "Tiger how many times have you asked that?" she asked, her husband smiled a little, "Then you and I both know that she's going to be perfectly fine." she said confidently, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

The two broke apart when they heard splintering wood. "Uh…...dad…...I think my strength kicked in….and my door is kinda….."

"I'll fix it, just wait outside." he called up, heading the sound of Ava coming down the stairs and walking to the door. This time the girl opened the door very carefully with two fingers. Jason turned to look at a smirking Akiko, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The redhead have a sly smile, "I don't know what your talking about, I'm just happy my daughter and husband are spending quality time together." she responded, Jason giving her a dry laugh as he opened the door and shut it behind her. Akiko meanwhile walked to the window and watched as Jason opened the door for Ava to get in so she wouldn't break the handle. "Ok I'm enjoying this a little."

(000)

As the car pulled to a stop, Ava leaned towards the window of the car up at the old warehouse they parked in front of. Well it looked abandoned, the broken out windows and faded paint being any indicators. Opening her door she stepped out, she wore her training gear for power ball, tight pants that stopped at her caves that were colored dark blue, white sneakers, and a red hoodie covering a matching top for her shorts.

"So what's with the warehouse? The place looks…...grimey." she observed as she followed her dad to the front doors of the building.

Jason chuckled, "Trust me, this doesn't even make the top ten grossest places I've been." he explained, making his daughter blanch at the thought. Jason pressed his hand up against the large door and pushed it to the right, sliding it inward without much stress, making Ava's eyes widen.

"Dad…..you're strong." she noted as Jason turned to look at her with a knowing smile. A realization dawned on her, she had to be somewhere around that strong. "Oh my god dad, how do you not like, crush mom when you hug her!" she asked as she followed Jason into the warehouse.

"Mainly practice. Which is what you're going to go here today." he stated, Ava's eyes adjusted to the lighting if the interior she saw a only storage house. It was mostly empty, a few shipping containers, and the the front of a semi truck. "Now what helped me find out how strong I am was when I found my upper limits. So to do that I found the biggest thing I could and hit it as hard as I could." he explained, walking over to one of the containers.

The man quickly pulled his fist back and throw it forward at full force into the side of the container. Ava jumped in shock as he pulled his fiat out if the newly made hole in the metal, her father shook his hand a little bit, "Mmh, that may be little easy." he muttered.

Ava looked at him with her mouth agape, "A-A little easy?!" she asked, shaking out of her stupor she followed her dad to the semi. She looked between him and the truck, realization dawning on her.

"You want me to punch that?!" she asked disbelievingly.

"What?! No of course not. I just want you to try and lift it up." he replied simply, making Ava do a double take. The man put a hand on her shoulder, "Look it's ok to be little nervous, just try your best." he said encouragingly. Ava looked a little unsure but stepped forward all the same. Grabbing the front bumper, she took a deep breath before lifting up.

The semi creaked as the front of the vehicle lifted up into the air from Ava pushing it up, much to her own amazement. "Holy crap….oh crap this is still heavy." she said, her voice straining slightly. She could lift it up onto the rear wheels but not off the ground completely.

Jason joined her and helped lower it back down to the ground safely, "Ok well it looks like your about as strong as I was when I was your age. So….about ten tons is your baseline." he sad, making Ava look at him in shock.

"Ten tons! That's more than our car weighs!" she shouted disbelievingly. She would have to have to have muscles the size of propane tanks to lift a fraction of that!

"Well we have proportionate strength of a spiders, so given your weight-"

"Dad, watch it." Ava stated in a warning tone.

Jason smirked as he ruffled her hair, "You're maybe just as strong as I was, maybe not, it is just your second day with your strength. So honestly you could get stronger as time goes on." he said, patting her shoulder. "Now, to make sure you don't accidentally use that amount of force to do something trivial like open a door, you gotta get used to how to use the right amount of strength." he explained.

Jason led her away from the semi, "But it's not just your arms, your jump last night? That wasn't even half of how high you can jump at full strength." he explained.

Ava's eyes widened in excitement, before he could stop her, she crouched down and leapt up, last night she jumped over three feet into the air, this was triple that. Unfortunately she was standing directly below one of the metal beams supporting the roof. Her head made a loud clink against the metal beam, she covered her head as she fell, her father jumped up and caught her in his arms before landing on his own two feet, "Sweetie are you ok!?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, ow. I'm fine dad I just bumped my head on something." she stayed, rubbing a now sore spot on her head. As Jason set her down on his feet, he turned away and ran his hands down over his face.

"This was a mistake." he said, making Ava look at him with concern. Had she done something wrong? Jason looked back at her and saw the look of hurt in her eyes, the young woman looked down, dissapointed with her actions. Jason walked over and enveloped her in a hug, "No baby it's my mistake….god I wish you didn't have my powers." he admitted.

Ava looked up at him as he pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders. She couldn help but smile, "Daddy why would you want that? I mean I bumped my head, it was a accident." she said simply, not wanting her dad to beat himself up over it.

Her father shook his head, "Ava ever since I got my powers I wished I didn't get them. And now that you got them-" he started before the paid heard a beeping coming from Jason's hip. "Uh, one second honey." he said apologetically as he under the hem of his shirt and pulled out a one of Tobi Statish's inventions, a Pager.

They worked similar to how the Avengers ID cards did, when they needed to get together a alarm went out over the ID's. The pager was a more local version of that, picking up police broadcasts and translates it into text for him to discreetly read.

'Rhino at third and Queens.' it read, making the father sigh.

"Of course. Why not?" he asked, making Ava look at him strangely before he put his device away. "Look Ava I hate to do this to you, but I have to go." he said as he rushed towards the entrance of the warehouse. Ava trailed right behind him.

"Woah wait! What do you mean you have to go?" she asked confused by her dad's sudden need to depart. Jason slowed down and turned in his heel, "Ava look, there's a big dumb stupid supervillain I need to take care of a few blocks away and you need to do the responsible thing, and wait in the car." he said, pointing to the car.

"Wait what!?" she asked before shaking her head, "Dad you took me out to help me get ahold of my powers…...so why don't I-"

Jason's eyes widened, he grabbed Ava by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "No! No no no no no no no! Aside from the fact that what I do is stupid and outright dangerous, it will be a ice cold day in hell before I let my baby girl go out and do the aforementioned dumbass things I do! Understand?" he asked.

Ava was standing still in shock, her mind still processing over everything her dad just said. He lifted her up the ground and shook her to get her out of her stupor, "Understand?!" he repeated.

"Yes! Now quit shaking me dad!" she yelled out as her father put her down on her own two feet.

"Sorry, I just had to nail that home sweetie. So stay in the car, I love you." he said overly sweetly, making Ava snicker at his behavior. Jason turned around and leapt to the arch over the door and climbed up onto the roof. As Ava reached the car, a shadow passed over her head, she looked up in time to see her dad, completely in full costume shot a web to one of the buildings ahead of him to use as a anchorpoint to swing him away.

"...oh I am so not staying in car." she muttered as she closed the door and ran in the direction that she saw her father swing off to. When she reached the building that she saw her father swing to, she leapt up towards the side of it and stuck to the wall.

When she reached the ledge, Ava climbed onto the roof and took a moment to look around. She never even got on the roof of her own house and now she just scaled a five story building with her bare hands. "Man that's so cool." she said with a smirk as she turned and looked around.

She saw her father swing up from the streets onto the air, towards that mall that was getting a new wing added to it on Queen's Street. Ava broke into a sprint towards the other side of the roof, "Ok I can do this, I got this, I got this, I got this-" she repeated over and over, psyching herself up for her next jump to the building across the street.

Ava jumped, "-I don't got this! I was wrong!" she yelled out, realizing she was going to come up just short of the roof. She held her hands and feet out in front of her as she fell towards the wall, landing on the wall, she looked up and cra laws up towards the ledge.

Reaching the new rooftop, she hung by the side, catching her breath, "Hooboy…...well at least I'll never be late for school again." she said with a shrug as she pulled herself up. One block down, give more to go.

(000)

When Ava reached the mall, she began to doubt her sanity. [So to recap, my loving dear dad took me out to get a basic understanding of my powers, he got a call about something or someone called the Rhino, dumb name by the way, and told me to stay in the car. Now my dad just said not to got out and punch bad guys. But he didn't say anything about WATCHING him.] she thought as she pulled her hood up and leapt from the building onto a street lamp and sprung off it towards the gaping hole in the side of the mall.

Her hands touched the top of the hole, swinging her feet forward she flung herself inside. "I'm going to pulverize you wall crawler!" Ava winced at the loud voice as she landed on a top shelf of an isle.

"You know how many times you told me that threat over the years? Fifty six. I kid you not, you have said that exact same thing to me almost sixty times." she heard her father reply. Ava jumped over an isle onto another top shelf. Looking down she saw why her dad wanted her to stay back, a man in a gigantic metal looking suit in the shape of a Rhino.

"I now regret my decision. I'm so stupid, why would I do this?" she asked herself in a harsh whisper, watching as Rhino threw a punch at her father. Spider-Man dove towards the punch, meeting it head on. Just as it was about to connect, Spider-Man reached forward and grabbed the knuckles, swinging himself feet first get the hand he drove his feet into Rhino's face, making him stumble back as Ava's father landed on the ground.

"Woah….dad kicks ass." Ava said in awe as the villain grabbed a desk display and chucked it at Spider-Man, he easily dodged it by getting down on a knee and hand, the desk going over his head and crashing into the shelves behind him. The same ones that Ava was on top of, "Aw crap!" she helped out as the platform she was on tilted back. She jumped off to the ceiling at the last moment as her father looked back.

"I could have sworn-" he started before his spider sense rang out in his skull, he turned in time to backflip over Rhino's fist that slammed into the ground he was at a second ago. The villain responded by headbutting the hero in midair, thankfully for him he was hit with the blunt side of the horn, and not the sharp and dangerous tip of it.

It didn't stop Ava from winching when she saw her dad hit the ground.

Crashing into the ground, Rhino walked over and raised both his fists into the air above Spider-Man. Ava's eyes widened, "Screw it!" she proclaimed, punching off the ceiling and kicking her feet out before landing on top of Rhino's head, the force of which making the man's head plow into the ground.

Jason's lenses went wider than his dinner plates, "Uh….hi." Ava greeted sheepishly as the villain below her lifted his head up and swiped his arms out to try and hit Spider-Man. The father and daughter jumped away towards the store exit. Exiting into the long hall that held a number of stores.

Jason leapt up to the stone walkway above them, Ava following right behind him as he crawled up over to the level above. As soon as Ava was on solid ground, her father grabbed her by her shoulders, "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" he yelled at the teenage girl.

Ava held her hands up, "You were gonna get smashed and you were on the ground and-" she started before her father grabbed her and leapt aside as Rhino's hand broke through the ground and tried to grab one of them.

"You need to go! Now! Right now!" he said, shooting a webline and carrying Ava down the hall to an intersection where the mall branched out. "Ava you need to leave, if something happens to you-"

"And what if something happens to you?!" she shot back, making her father recoil back. Ava had picked up her mother's rage, and like with Akiko when Ava got angry all you could do is sit back and listen, "I nearly just saw my dad get turned into street pizza! I get it, I'm your little girl and you want to protect me? Fine." she continued, Rhino busting through a shop about forty yards down the hall they came from.

"Ava-" Jason started.

"But I can take care of myself! I know I just got my powers but I know how to throw a stupid punch!" she yelled out, Rhino was charging at them. Jason reached out for Ava but she backed up, "Look I know you want to protect me and I understand it but-hold on." she stopped abruptly as Rhink came up behind her as her dad crouched, ready to strike.

Ava spun in her heel with a fist cocked back and swung with all her might, uppercutting rhino in the jaw, making the villain's head snap back and stumble. Jason pounced, spraying webbing into Rhino's face as well as double kicking him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. When he landed, Jason charged forward towards Rhino's foot and grabbed it as he plowed forward, pushing forward and up.

The sudden change in balance caused him to fall forward as Ava jumped and swung her foot up into Rhino's jaw once again, a small crack being heard as he hit the floor. Ava was breathing heavily, slowly she realized what she just did in the past ten seconds. "Oh. My. God…..That was Awesome! I just whipped your but!" she said, pointing at the downed supervillain. "Oh yeah! That's right! Who's the champ!? Me!" she yelled out, back flipping out of joy.

She turned around to find her father standing with his arms crossed over his chest….and she was just now noticing how the eyes of his mask make him look angry…..

"I'm grounded aren't I?" she asked, bowing her head slightly as she tucked her shoulders forward and leaned back, trying to make herself as small as she could.

"Yeah. See, grounded implies that you will at one point, not be grounded. What you are now? Well I can't think of what to call it yet, but give me time." he said, using his dad voice to convey his message.

By the time the cups arrived at the scene, Rhino was suspended in the air by a webline a good fifteen feet in the air, and the father and daughter gone.

(000)

The silence in the car ride home was unnerving to Ava. Her father hasn't spoken a single word to her since the mall and she felt like he was going to snap at her any moment now. Like a snake ready to bite. So Ava kept her eyes on the dashboard and didn't even dare look at her dad during the car ride.

She honestly meant what she said back there, but the time and place could have been much better. But she meant it, her dad always went out of his way to jump in whenever she did something that could hurt her. Riding a bike? He made sure she wore pads until she was fourteen. Learning to swim? Wore floaters until she was right.

Hell the day she decided to join the powerball team? He was strongly against it, that was until her mother convinced him that it would be good for her. But this was vastly different from any of that, this was dangerous, and there was a real chance she could get seriously hurt or possibly killed because of it.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, Ava looked up and paled. Her mother was in the driveway, and she was not happy. It was one thing to get her dad mad, he wasn't mean to her when he got mad he simply let it go with her.

But her mother? That was like kicking a hornet's nest, they don't stop stinging you until you learn your lesson.

However as soon as she got out of the the var, Akiko was cupping her cheeks, looking her over for any injuries? "Did you get hurt? Where does it hurt? What do you have? Scratches? Cuts? Bruises? Broken bones? What!?" Akiko asked worriedly as she looked over Ava.

"Um…..nothing…...I mean I'm a little hungry but-" she started before her mother glared at her, making her shut up.

"Get a snack, then up to your room." Jason said firmly, pointing to the house. His tone of voice leaving no room for any reasoning. She only nodded and began to sulk towards the house, leaving her parents to themselves. After getting a snack consisting of an energy bar and glass of milk, she went up the stairs and entered her room, pressing her back against the door as it closed, she slid down the wooden door to the ground.

"I blew it."

(000)

Jason closed the door behind Akiko as she walked in, he ran his hands down his face and sighed. "So on a scale of bad to totally screwed, how bad is it?" Akiko asked, sitting down on the couch. Her husband plopped down on the spot beside her, Akiko scooted close to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to the almost hypnotic thumping of his heartbeat.

"It's not so bad. She didn't get hurt, and she obviously feels bad about going against our wishes…...but…" he trailed off, thinking about what she had said, he was overly protective of her, he knew it. But every time she was out of his sight he felt a ball of worry creep up his gut. Akiko told him it would go away after she shows she can take care of herself.

And honestly? After seeing how she handled herself? "She took down the Rhino faster than I did first time I fought him." he commented, making Akiko smile with a bit of pride.

"Well she does have me in her." she joked weakly. Her smile fades as fast as it appeared, "And she has you….god Jason she's gonna do it eventually isn't she?" she asked.

Jason sighed, "Maybe….but God damnit if it does happen. I'll make sure it's nothing like I went through. I promise." he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

Akiko sighed, "So…...what do we do?"

(000)

It was fifteen minutes, fifteen long, mind numbing minutes until the door to Ava's room opened and her father peeked inside, "Ava, come on, I wanna show you something." he said, his voice didn't show anger but was instead calm. That was a good thing right?

Ava got up from the bed and followed her father with her head bowed down in shame. They were in the car and driving back out towards the city in minutes. Ava simply watched as the cityscape passed outside her window. She accepted that going against her dad wasn't the smartest decision ever, but she would do it again in a heartbeat.

As soon as the car stopped she looked out the windshield and she swore her hear skipped a beat.

A graveyard. Her dad brought her to a graveyard. "Ok I swear to god I'll never disobey you again I swear!" she yelled out in fear.

Jason looked at her strangely before looking at where they were then at her. He realized how this may look, "Oh no! No! No no, god no." he laughed out, finding the situation quite funny. "Sweetie I'm not mad. But there's something I need to show you." he explained as he opened the car door.

Ava stepped out and followed him onto the property, as she followed her father, she couldn't help but notice how he simply strode onward. As though he's been through here a million times.

When he slowed to a stop, she walked up beside him, in front of them was a gravestone. And when she saw the name on it, her heart leapt into her throat. "Ava…...this is my mom." he started, kneeling down in front of the grave, "Ava…..when I first got my powers, I let a man with a gas can walk by me in my apartment building." he started.

Ava felt her heart grow heavy, "Dad…"

"Later that day my mother died because I failed to act. And I learned that with great power, there must always also come great responsibility. And since that day I've been trying to live up to that ideal since then. I was around your age then." he said before standing up.

He turned to his daughter and looked her in the eyes, "Back then. It was just me, I was all alone for months until your mother found out and I could confide in her. And even then it was just me out there." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ava your not gonna stop. I know you won't, your my kid for god's sake." he said, making her smile with pride.

"So I'm going to make you a deal. If you want to do what you did today. Help people, not just me with your powers, then you can." Avs's eyes widened at his words. "But I'm going to train you three times a week, you're going to show up, and then I'm going to teach you how to do this. But until I say otherwise, you keep it small, no supervillains, period." he said.

He held out his hand, "Deal?"

Ava looked at him disbelievingly then at his hand before shaking it. "Deal." Jason pulled her into s hug that she returned. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he led her out back towards the car, "So that's why you named me Ava." she noticed.

"Yeah. Was the first name that came to mind when we were thinking of girl names." he said as they walked. Ava looked back at the grave and smiled sadly, "Mema." Jason said.

"What?"

"She would have wanted you to call her Mema. Was the first thing she said after she gave me the 'talk'." he said, shuttering a little along with Ava. "Now come on, you mom should be done by now." he said as the exited the cemetery.

Ava looked at him questionably, "Done with what?"

(000)

As Ava walked into the living room, she expected her mother to still be angry. She would have understood of course, but when she was standing at the ready, smile on her face, with a box in her hands. "Just so you know, I'm still a little peeved that you did what you did, but if I had a yuan for every time I was mad at your father? We'd be living in a mansion." she said.

"Wait you've been peeved at me? What for?" Jason asked as Akiko handed Ava the box. Although the girl was more interested in her parent's conversation at the moment.

"Remember when we went to that one festival and they had doughy versions of the avengers? And you goaded me into trying one of them? And you stood there and laughed while I tried to make sure it didn't dribble out of my mouth?" she asked.

"...oh yeah you were super pissed at me for that." he muttered before looking over at Ava, whom was trying not to smile but failing. "Oh just open your present." he said.

Ava opened the lid, and she gasped. Reaching in she grabbed the fabric and pulled it out. "I actually made this year's ago to give your father a heart attack. But then he did something super sweet and I didn't have the heart afterwards." Akiko explained.

Ava looked over the suit, the Mask was like her father's, a spiderweb starting between the white eye lenses that stretched out across the red of the suit. A large spider was in the center of the chest with it's two upper legs going over the shoulders and connecting with an identical spider on the back.

The arms, legs, and bands were black, with red webbing pattern on the fingers and outset sides of her legs. There were also two silver bracelet looking things on her wrists and palms of the gloves. "This is so cool." some muttered as she looked up. "Can I go try it on!?" she asked excitedly.

"Ava it's your first superhero costume. Yes go out it on!" Jason said, ushering her up the stairs as Ava excitedly squealed. Jason turned back to see his wife smiling,

"You know…..this may actually be fun." she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Pecking him on the lips they both smiled at one another.

"Um…..guys….how do I look?" The two looked over at the base of the stairs to see Ava in full costume. And it wasn't until this point Jason reakized his terabyte daughter was wearing spandex.

Akiko smirked as her husbabd's face scrunched up, he looked over at her, "She's a teenager. You didn't mind me showing skin at that age." she said.

"GAH MOM / AKI!" the father and daughter yelled out at once, making the mother laugh.

AN: And another one bites the dust! Till next time guys!


End file.
